This application of the Toledo Community Clinical Oncology Program (TCCOP) seeks funding for continuation of its ongoing clinical trials and cancer control research. TCCOP has an impressive track record of increasing accrual to clinical trials and cancer control research extending over a 15 year period. TCCOP has been very successful in accruing to the protocols provided by the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) as its primary research base. In addition, participation in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial with 87 subjects has been a challenge and learning experience. With this first chemoprevention trial underway, the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT) was easily implemented in a similar manner. The PCPT exceeded anticipated first year accrual with 112 randomized and another 28 still in the enrollment phase. The effort to continue or surpass previous accrual level will focus attention on methods to increase investigator awareness of high priority protocols. Cancer control activity will concentrate on the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial and chemoprevention of secondary lung cancer and colon cancer. TCCOP will continue to enable physicians and allied health professionals to contribute to scientific activities through attendance at Group meetings, service on Committees, as well as increasing the number of chairmanships of protocol studies. TCCOP is sensitive to the scientific integrity of clinical research and will initiate procedures which address codes of conduct for research personnel. Quality control for research studies continues to be a strength of the Toledo CCOP. Finally, TCCOP foresees a continuous commitment of resources and support from the consortium of institutions and physicians.